The Boredom Of The Seven Sins
by TheHappyStar
Summary: This is exactly what the Homunculi do in their spare time. Rated T for violence.


"When is that Fullmetal idiot going to give up?" Envy exclaimed as the seven Homunculi entered their hideout. Dante was nowhere to be seen, so they all gathered in Lust's bedroom. It smelled of roses and was decorated with pretty girly knick-knacks. Lust sat on the edge of her bed, her arms folded.

"What are we going to do now?" She said disdainfully.

"I know what we could do, baby." Greed wrapped his muscular arm around her. She quickly stabbed him in the chest with her piercing daggers of nails.

"Wrath, transmute a gun for me." Envy said. Wrath did as he was told, handing the perfect gun to the eldest homunculus. "Alright everyone. I've got a little game for us to play." They all gathered around him in interest.

"Each of us gets a gun. This will be our only weapon, but we can still use our powers, excluding Lust, because her nails count as a weapon. We'll get into teams, and each person will be assassinated by anyone from the opposing team, but they must be within three feet of the victim and if they hear you coming, you cannot kill them, and they reserve the right to kill you…. Wrath."

"What? I CAN BE QUIET!" Wrath exclaimed. Envy just grinned.

"Anyway, the last team or person standing is the winner. We can use the entire mansion. We'll all get a minute head start to gather in a specific place, and then we all must begin. Now let's pick teams."

"I wanna be with mommy!" Wrath said, clinging to Sloth. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Envy. There are seven of us, so someone needs to sit out." Lust said.

"Gluttony of course. I don't think he'd be able to do a very good job." Sloth retorted.

"Sloth, Wrath, and Lust. You can be a team, and I will be with Greed and Pride." Wrath made a gun for everyone, and the six homunculi got into their teams to converse.

"When Envy starts the minute, we must disperse. If we're all together, then it will be easy for them to kill us." Lust whispered.

"Don't let them see you, because they'll follow you without giving up. The first to take down should be Wrath, because he can perform alchemy. We can't let that go on for long." Envy said. "Now let's begin!" He announced. "Ready," They all poised to run. "Set, GO!" They ran in opposite directions, paying no attention to where their teammates were off to. They just wanted to see where the enemies were going.

Envy coincidentally found himself in the same room with Greed. Across the hall, he could see Lust, but was in no hurry to go after her. She would be the final target. The two teammates scurried down the hall as quietly as possible. Lust had no idea where anyone was, so she also left the room she was in. She wasn't afraid to be shot, especially since she wouldn't be disqualified from such a long distance.

Greed and Envy came to the ballroom, and stood in front of a very noticeable maze made from parts of the ground. It was obviously a trick.

"It looks like Wrath made a nice detour for us. Greed, I have an idea. You go through the maze, and I'll find Wrath. I can pose as Sloth to get close to him." Greed nodded in agreement and made his way through the maze. Envy smirked and went upstairs to find Wrath, and sure enough he was up there hiding, waiting for someone to come get him. 'Sloth must be at the end of the maze.' Envy thought to himself.

Envy disguised himself as Sloth and walked slowly towards Wrath. Wrath looked up, and grinned. He ran towards the imposter.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you get them?" He said, hugging fake Sloth.

"Of course I did, Wrath dear. Now it's time to get you." Wrath didn't have time to think, because the gun was already pressed to his stomach. The gunshot was loud. It could be heard throughout the mansion. No doubt the others knew someone had been shot. The force of the bullet pushed the prodigal child to the ground. Tears instantly fell from his eyes. By then, Envy had taken his original form. The shot wound in the boy's abdomen healed up quickly, but he wouldn't stop wailing.

"I WANTED TO WIN! I WANTED TO WIN! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He cried. Envy was, of course, irritated.

"Go back to Lust's room. It's over for you." The elder replied, walking off nonchalantly. During this brutal murder, Greed was walking through the maze. Its clever design was beginning to confuse him. He stood in the middle of a fork in the road, scratching his head. He took a step forward, and his foot splashed in some water. 'Ah damn.' He thought as Sloth materialized and held him with her liquid body. He was unable to move.

"What now, Sloth? You can't very well shoot me while holding me." Greed remarked.

"But I can." Lust's sexy voice came from the right path. She had the gun in her hand, ready to kill Greed. Now he was beginning to fear for his life. He struggled to reach for his gun, but Sloth pulled it from his back pocket and tossed it aside.

"Come on Lust. I thought we had something!" He exclaimed.

"Cheesy line." She shot him right between the eyes. Sloth let him free, and he shrugged, returning to Lust's room with Gluttony and Wrath. The remaining four were completely separate. Envy casually walked the halls, seeing Sloth as his next target. All he had to do was find her. Knowing her, she would probably float around as water. His eyes widened when Lust's nails suddenly strung him up. She let him go, and he fell to his knees. He coughed up a significant amount of blood. He turned to face her; her hands were on her hips.

"That's cheating. I said you couldn't use your nails."

"I know. I just wanted to see you bleed." She turned and walked away.

"You're supposed to kill me!" He exclaimed. She smirked.

"You know, I like it better when you're alive. Go ahead and kill me if you want." Envy stood up and thought about shooting her. Of course he loved to win, but she let him go.

"I'll come back for you. I need to get your teammate first." He ran off to the ballroom.

In the end, Envy did not achieve his goal of killing Sloth and coming back for Lust. Pride managed to kill everyone, even his teammate. His ultimate eye proved too advanced for the others. They really stood no chance.

"I guess I better go get that Fullmetal pipsqueak." Envy sighed.

Please review! Yes, these are the Homunculi from the first series, because I like them better. Pride totally came in at the last minute. XD Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters. The Fullmetal Alchemist people do, but if I did, I would make Envy not be a dragon in the movie.


End file.
